


她破土而出

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 在哪个瞬间会让伊万对尤露希安产生动摇的心理？
Relationships: Female Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	她破土而出

伊万其实并不是很想参加这场战争，他懒懒散散地骑在自己的马上，但内心里的那些想法并不能表现在自己的脸面之上，他知道他的女王陛下并不想看到也不会允许有这样的事情发生，但是伊万就是提不起来精神。他想自己在皇宫里谦恭地低着头听取他的女王的话语，实际上只听了很小的一部分，许多都被他的耳朵自动过滤了去，他低头盯着自己军服上面脱出的线头看，看得忘乎所以，然后思考为什么他们要与奥地利结盟，为什么他要帮助那个人，直到现在他也依旧在想着这个问题，好像他永远都无法解答似的。

俄罗斯军队在临近夜晚的时候驻扎下来，伊万吃过晚饭之后便闲得无事在营地四处转悠，他摆脱了自己的贴身侍卫，他觉得自己一个人不会有太大的事情，那些年轻的士兵用一种近乎恐惧的眼神看向他，在听到他所说的话之后，但是伊万仍旧挥着手让他们离开了。他一个人沿着河岸散步，看河面反射出来的月的光泽，那是一个静谧的夜晚，他甚至可以听到晚虫的鸣叫声，伴随着微风一起，那些生物就像是不知道明日会有一场战役一样。伊万开始想自己的对手，其实也不是不熟悉，甚至可以说他还是比较了解他即将要面对的敌人，但是在今天的这个夜晚他却并不想要去考虑如何制敌，他将手伸进军服的口袋，摸了摸里面的一个酒瓶子，那是他随手从军营里顺的，然后迈开步子往敌方的驻扎地走去。

伊万有的时候觉得自己的运气可能真的很好，他将自己隐藏在浓重的夜色之中，没有被巡逻的普军发现，他便又往前多走了两步，想要辨别出哪里正住着他可爱的老相识。他躲在一棵树的后面，听到离他最近的那顶帐篷里面正传出些许声响，他凑近了听，那声音极为熟悉，伊万微笑起来，等了一会儿有人从那帐篷里走出，并不是他的那位熟人，而帐篷中此刻也没有了说话的声音。伊万再次摸了摸自己口袋中的那瓶酒，随后就贴着帐篷钻了进去，站在阴影里冲着里面坐着的人笑。他知道尤露希安看到了他，他确信如此，于是他的笑容更加深了一些，伊万往前塌了一步，从阴影中走出，走到火光之下，他听到自己对面的女孩子的呼吸重且急促，那是略微紧张的表现，但是对方并没有开口，甚至连句挑衅的招呼都没有。

“……是你啊。”半晌之后尤露希安终于开口，吐露出这么一句暧昧不清的话语，就好像她早就想到过伊万会在晚上摸来她的帐篷，与她在这里见面。她的身体从紧绷的姿态变得轻松了一下，但是身体还是有些止不住地打着颤，这不像是伊万以往所见到过的尤露希安的样子，在他的印象之中那位女骑士永远不在敌人面前示弱，她的头颅永远是微微昂着的，笔直地看向前方，看每一个弱者都像是在看脚底下爬行着的蝼蚁。那样的尤露希安往往会激发伊万的上进心，就像他的心脏就复又开始热烈且强有劲地跳动，他舔舔自己干燥的嘴唇，想要将其润湿，不要在尤露希安面前出丑，这是伊万心中最为直接的想法，而第二个念头就是想要抽身回到自己的军营里面去指挥接下去的战役，他没有那么迫切地想要赢过，这是再一次亲眼看到他可爱的女骑士时候疯狂滋生的想法。

但此刻她却微微发着抖，呼吸急促又像是压抑着什么痛楚一样，眉头紧锁着，脸色在昏暗的火光之下更加苍白。

伊万觉得奇怪，但还是掏出他的酒瓶子搁在一旁的木桌上，然后坐下来看着面前像是正强忍着什么巨大痛苦的尤露希安。“你怎么了？”他这么问对方，并没有期望尤露希安能够回答他，但是出乎他意料的是她回答了，尽管咬牙切齿。

“肚子痛。”尤露希安半天就憋出一两个单词，也不管伊万有没有挺清楚，别过头去不再看向伊万。而伊万愣了好久也没有想明白尤露希安为什么会肚子疼，“你吃坏什么了吗？”他这么傻呆呆地再问，女孩子白了他一眼，并不与他说话，明显被气到了。尤露希安被自己的月事折腾得晕晕乎乎，本来就提不起来力气，现在被伊万这个傻蛋一闹更加没什么心思看自己带来的书。她想了一想，不如趁机逗弄伊万，便转了回去，伸出一根手指吩咐伊万凑近了些。伊万并不知道尤露希安要做什么，但还是把头凑了过去，然后他感受到女孩子软软的唇渐渐贴近了他的耳朵，这下子伊万倏地觉得脸上发烫，基本没有女性会与他贴得这么近，除开他的姐姐和一些宫廷中礼节性的贴面礼问候，这是他第一次感受到女孩子温软的唇距离他的面颊这么近，他甚至闻到了淡淡的玫瑰芳香，他想这会不会是女孩子们身上自带的呢？还是尤露希安身上独有的气味呢？然后他感受到尤露希安呼出的热气喷洒在他的耳边和颈部，这撩拨得他心猿意马。

“月事来了，可没法好好招待你了。”尤露希安压低了声音轻轻飘了这么一句话，离开的时候满意地看到伊万僵在原地，她颇喜欢与这位傻小子开玩笑，再看他手足无措的样子。尤露希安又颓废地趴在自己的桌上，纵使伊万的反应如何的好玩，那也无法减轻她的痛苦一分一毫，她咬着牙努力不让自己呻吟出来，但还是有一些漏出来的哼哼声被伊万捕捉到。伊万慢慢恢复过来，然后看向一旁软绵绵像是被抽去了所有力气的女孩子，“真的有这么痛吗？”他回想着自己所接触过的那些女性，从来没有看到过这样的场景。“你来大出血试试……”尤露希安有气无力地骂了他一声，但实际上她小小地偷换了一下概念，她知道并不能拿外伤的大出血与现在自己的状况来相提并论，但是不知道为什么她就是想要呛一下伊万。

伊万犹豫了半天最后还是往尤露希安那个地方挪近了一些，然后伸出手去将对方抱离了桌子，尤露希安被他惊吓到了，手脚并用地踢打着伊万，但是此时此刻她的力气却小的很，伊万掂量了一下手中的重量，在讶异尤露希安竟然这么轻的同时将对方抱到了休息的地方，然后人同时坐下将尤露希安圈到自己的怀里面。

“你是因为冷才会痛的吧？要不我抱着你？我穿的多，可以给你保暖。”伊万傻乎乎地笑了两下，“我再给你揉揉？这样你会好一点的吧？”随着他的手掌抚摸上尤露希安的腹部，女孩子的咒骂声也渐渐小了下去，尤露希安往后靠了靠，像贪恋那热量一样，然后她闭上眼睛，眉头慢慢舒展开来。就这样稍微放松一下也好，就一下，尤露希安在心中这么想着，她的嘴角微微上翘，像是对伊万的“服务”极为满意似的。伊万更加不敢怠慢，慢慢揉着女孩子受了寒而不停疼痛的腹部，说实在的他有一些紧张，还有一些微妙的害羞，他的手掌触到女孩子柔软的腹部，那是一种他不曾体验过的感受，他没有这么干过，从来没有机会。然而现在尤露希安的身体就在他的手下，温软的、美好的，他在春天的梦中曾做到过的场景，抚摸着一个白子的胴体，就像现在一样，对于异性的好奇与渴望使得这场景在他的心中破土生芽，长成了一个血气方刚的年轻男子的梦想。

尤露希安的呼吸渐趋平稳，她已经安然入眠，然而伊万仍旧不敢挪开他的手，一方面他怕浅眠的女孩子猛地惊醒，二来他也想要再多触碰对方一会儿，玫瑰的香气围绕着他的周身，这个静谧的夜晚显得是那么弥足珍贵和美好得宛若梦境，伊万不敢挪动半步，他怕他一动就破坏了梦境，这梦会醒，他会在自己冰冷的军帐中醒来，怀中没有尤露希安，没有她藏着火光的美丽眼睛，没有她淡色的唇瓣。伊万就这么一下一下抚着尤露希安，头抵在女孩子略有些蓬松凌乱且潮湿的发中，他觉得自己也在这梦中困倦起来，伊万搂紧了尤露希安，保持着这样的姿势慢慢陷入睡眠之中，桌上的那瓶酒就静静地站在那里，看着烛火一点一点熄灭。

伊万在迷迷糊糊之中想到自己接下去应该做些什么，在打完明天那场战役之后要做什么，他不要再与罗德里赫结盟，他要他的宫中动荡，他要他的国家退出这场战争，他动了恻隐之心，他想要自己怀中的这位偶然间像他展示出自己的软弱的女骑士平安，他想要看她更加意气风发的一面，他更不想看她窝在军帐中为了月事流下豆大的冷汗。伊万想要尤露希安穿上她最漂亮的裙子与自己跳一支舞，他想要得到她的青睐，但不是现在，不是他与罗德里赫在一起的现在。

伊万怀揣着这样的想法入睡了，明天在几个小时之后，而在这期间，她破土而出。


End file.
